


Good Time

by skeletonfucker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has no defined gender, baby's first fanfiction, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonfucker/pseuds/skeletonfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally wrote this for my Undertale Imagines blog, ( undertaleeimagines.tumblr.com ) and figured I'd post it here, too. Sorry that it isn't the best ! uvu Enjoy, lovlies !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Time

Grillby’s had always been a place you went to escape your worries, even if for a little while. The people were nice - and the murmuring over the distorted notes that emanated from the jukebox - which was practically broken with age, was almost calming - and you found yourself falling asleep in the booth more often than not. Of course, a shatter of glass or a sudden shout would bring you to, and figuring that you should rest, you would pay for your drink ( you never ordered food, perhaps because you never had much of an appetite, ) and you would leave.

That was always how your visits had gone - at least until a certain little skeleton decided to slide into the booth beside you, roundabout the time that you would start falling into the comfortable embrace of sleep. You hadn’t even noticed him until you felt a pressure against your shoulder - he was tapping you, apparently in an attempt to get your attention. Of course, you tried to shrug him off, sleepy murmurs following every less-than graceful jerk you made away from his hand. Finally the annoyance just grew to the point where you finally spared a glance at the other - only to be met with a way-too-smug grin. Who even was this guy? Why was he talking to you? Of course, you didn’t have time to voice this question when he, instead, started talking. 

“ Hey, bud. I’m on break, and you looked a little bone-ly. Thought I could keep you some company. ” The grin may have widened, you couldn’t really tell - perhaps this guy was just perpetually smiling? - once again you tried to speak, and once again he spoke before you could gather your thoughts into coherent sentences, much less words. “ I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. “ As if the fact he was a skeleton wasn’t fairly obvious. 

Finally he paused long enough for you to stutter out an introduction, but that was about all you managed before he spoke again, stretching out and seeming intent upon taking up almost the entirety of the booth. the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets once again wandered towards you, that - what you now had assumed was just kind of eternal - grin wide as ever.

“ I’ve seen you come here a few times before. “ He went on to explain, and you didn’t know how you should feel about this. Had he been watching you ? Oh probably not, anyone would notice a human in a usually monster occupied restaurant. And really - you had noticed him, too. You’d never directly talked to him, as you were currently, but you’d heard bits of his conversations with Grillby and that taller skeleton - whatever his name was - and all of these conversations usually consisted of groan inducing puns. 

And you hated to admit it, but you loved those terrible jokes. 

The silence from both of you afterwards was long enough for you to finally speak, and you just managed a dumb sort of, “Yeah, I’ve, uh, I’ve noticed you too. “

This elicited a laugh from the skeleton, a deep, pleasant chuckle that resonated from the skeleton’s chest. Really, and this sounded odd - it was comforting. 

This wasn’t much of a conversation, not at all, so you felt an air of disappointment wash over you as the skeleton stood, “Well, bud, I should be heading back to my post - “ He seemed to contemplate what he said next, and just settled on a, “I’ll see you around.” Before heading out the door, leaving you more or less confused and flabbergasted at what had just gone on.

Well. 

You may have just fallen head over heels for a skeleton.


End file.
